In recent years, in operation management of an Information Technology (IT) system using IT and in support and problem and task management with Information Technology Infrastructure Library (ITIL), which is a guideline for operation management of the IT system, there is a troubleshooting system that presents a method of solving various troubles.
For example, as depicted in FIG. 24, the troubleshooting system retains procedures for trouble solution created from previous troubleshooting cases and others to present a trouble solving method. When failure information indicative of a trouble phenomenon is input, the troubleshooting system presents the method for solving the trouble. FIG. 24 is a diagram for explaining a troubleshooting system according to a conventional technology.
Also, for example, as depicted in FIG. 25, the troubleshooting system explained above is provided in an inquiry desk (such as a call center) that accepts inquiries from customers about the system and system failure information. When an inquire about a trouble is made from a customer (refer to (1) in FIG. 25), an operator in the call center uses the troubleshooting system to refer to trouble solution methods and reply to the customer (refer to (2) and (3) in FIG. 25).
Subsequently, the operator registers the inquiry case from the customer as a precedent in a precedent database (refer to (4) in FIG. 25). The content creator then closely investigates data in the precedent database to create a trouble-solution-procedure database retained in the troubleshooting system (refer to (5) in FIG. 25). FIG. 25 is a diagram for explaining the case in which the troubleshooting system according to the conventional technology is applied to a call center.
Also, in the troubleshooting system as explained above, technologies are applied, such as a technology of extracting a set as a cause of failure by tracing a dependency among services potentially in the network to detect a faulty portion and a technology of utilizing previous knowledge data to derive a solution measure for a prescribed phenomenon based on the knowledge data (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-259331 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-252567.
However, the conventional technologies explained above pose a disadvantage in which a useful trouble solution procedure cannot be presented. Specifically, while a range in which a service of a predetermined device may have influence on a failure is specified from data and service dependencies among the devices on the network in the conventional technologies, a faulty portion cannot be determined. Moreover, in the conventional technologies, information cannot be obtained on a real-time basis, and the trouble solution procedure cannot be optimized. As a result, in the conventional technologies, a useful trouble procedure cannot be presented.
Furthermore, in the conventional technology depicted in FIG. 25, when the precedents are stored in a free format, it takes some time for the content creator to create a trouble solution procedure.